Morir de Amor
by Pippa Longsocks
Summary: sora esta harta del infierno que esta viviendo podra pararlo? entra y decubrelo dejen reviews mi primer song fic!


**Hola hola aquí con un nuevo fic! Un one-shoot espero les guste esta basado en la canción de Kudai morir de amor **

**Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla **

_Sálala-canción _

Blabla- diálogos

=Pensamientos=

**Morir de Amor **

-No ya basta por favor ¡Para!-dijo una chica de cabello rojo y tez morena a su novio

-¡Cállate!- gruño el chico y le dio una bofetada a su novia esto ya se había vuelto rutina y lo peor de todo ella no hacía nada para detenerlo solo sollozaba e iba el la llamaba el día siguiente lo perdonaba e encontraban pasaba lo mismo una y otra vez…

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué…Jou?- dijo la chica en un susurró y le respondieron con un duro y cruel golpe en el estomago

-Ay Sora, eres muy inocente si ya sabes en que termina esto ¿por que sigues regresando a mi?- pregunto el chico

-Por qué… por que te amo- dijo la chica parándose trabajosamente y corriendo hacía la puerta

-¡Sabes que volverás!- gritó el chico pero Sora apenas y pudo oírlo ya no podía no podía seguir con el juego de lo novios perfectos frente a los demás y luego eso cuándo estaban solos no podía prefería morir….

_Espero que guardes de mi algún recuerdo_

_Yo por mi parte prefiero renunciar _

_Te vas por que quiero que escape de este infierno _

_Lo puedo pactar con sangre nuestro final_

Al llegar a su casa abrió rápidamente la puerta corrió a su habitación y se encerró con llave

-=Como pudo pasar esto no puedo seguir así no puedo= y lagrimas empezaron a caer por su mejillas

-¡Basta!-gritó la chica y golpeo con fuerza su armario luego se dirigió a una foto en su mesita de noche y la aventó lejos luego calló en u cama y se echo a llorar y quedo sumida en un profundo sueño del que deseaba no despertar

_yo, no puedo, seguir con este juego  
no quiero morir, de nuevo mil veces, por ti  
después de los dos no habrá (ni una palabra)  
ya nada quedara (solo una lagrima)  
después de morir por ti (y resucitar)  
ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda  
prefiero morir de amor (que vivir así)  
quisiera morir de amor  
que seguir agonizando entre tus brazos_

a la mañana siguiente la chica estaba sentada en la banca más alejada huyendo de el precisamente de el apretaba fuertemente su pecho reprimiendo las lágrimas de dolor ya no podía seguir así era sufrir en vano era morir de amor….

-¡Sora!-gritó una chica de cabello Cataño seguida por una pelirrosada

-A hola chicas.-dijo en un susurro

-Sora ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto preocupada la castaña sentándose a su lado y pasándole un brazo por los hombros

-¿Chicas las han golpeado?-pregunto la pelirroja a lo que la pelirrosada contestó

-Claro mis papas cuándo no me puse ese horrible vestido y lo tire por la ventana- dijo Mimi

-No a tus padres sino Matt o Izzy- dijo la chica y unas lágrimas rodaron por u mejillas

-Hay algo que quieras decirnos- dijo Amy y Sora se echo a llorar en sus brazos

-Joe…Joe- sollozaba la chica

-¿Joe Que?-preguntó Mimi impaciente

-No me digas que…-dijo Amy cerrando la mano en un puño

-¿Te golpea?-gritó Mimi a lo que la mitad de lo estudiantes voltearon asustados

-Mimi no sea tan obvia- le dijo Amy y se volvió a la pelirroja-¿Desde Cuándo?-pregunto la chica

-Después del año que empezamos a salir- confeso Sora

-Eso es un año entero Sora ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo dejaste que esto pasara?-preguntó Mimi

-No…no lo se pero estoy harta ya no puedo más- dijo esto y abrazo a su amigas en cierto modo se sentía un poco más aliviada y podría enfrentar a Jou

_no digas palabras que se las lleva el viento  
no quieras jugar el fantasma que nunca se va  
quiero que salga de nuevo el sol de invierno  
tal vez debería dormir sin despertar  
yo no puedo seguir con este juego  
no quiero morir de nuevo mil veces, por ti (de nuevo mil veces)_

De nuevo había sucedido se había dejado engatusar por el y salio peor

=Tal vez solo tal vez debería dormir y no volver a despertar= y lagrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas

-Tonterías, fui una estúpida al creer en tus palabras para ti un te amo se lo lleva el viento te odio te detesto, pero… te Amo…- y volvió a llorar ya no podía debía dejarlo ya mimo no podía seguir con ese juego ella se había cansado de perder tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la entrada de u casa estaba decidida Por fin iba a dejar a ese idiota por fin… se iba a liberar de esas cadenas

_después de los dos no habrá (ni una palabra)  
ya nada quedara (solo una lagrima)  
después de morir por ti (y resucitar)  
ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda  
prefiero morir de amor (que vivir así)  
quisiera morir de amor  
que seguir agonizando entre tus brazos _

-¡Sora!- la chica oyó ese grito muy lejano, pero reconocía perfectamente la voz, la voz de su madre. Quería responderle decirle que estaba bien estaba viva y se había liberado de el pero se sentía muy débil le dolía todo el cuerpo

-Sora te liberaste pero mira cómo quedaste- le dijo Amy – Gracias a dios Matt y Yo estábamos en el edificio si no, no se que te hubiera hecho ese loco

-¿Así que me libere?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Si y ahora para siempre- le dijo su amiga abrazándola- pero sabes ¿Quién estuvo preocupado por ti?

-Amy ya no me interesa el amor juro no volver a enamorarme-dijo Sora

-Aunque el haya sido el que te lleno el cuarto de flores y se quedara toda la noche aquí cuidándote- le dijo Amy

-Y quien fue ese tipo- pregunto Sora no la volverían a engañar

-Tai- le dijo Amy y salio de la habitación- descansa y piensa lo que te dije

Tal vez se podría enamorar de nuevo solo tal vez….

_después de los dos no habrá (ni una palabra)  
ya nada quedara (solo una lagrima)  
después de morir por ti (y resucitar)  
ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda  
prefiero morir de amor (que vivir así)  
quisiera morir de amor  
que seguir agonizando entre tus brazos _

**SE aceptan todo tipo de criticas no sean muy crueles se que esta horrible y escribo pésimo pero ¡Piedad!**


End file.
